Wish Upon A Star
by Tiggerbelle
Summary: Lily has a hard life. Her family hates her, she has no friends, and has James Potter chasing for her love, but she’s determined to say no to him. But why? When everything at home becomes too much one summer, her Prince comes and rescues her. please r.r
1. Chapter 1 Lily Evans

**Wish Upon a Star**

**By Leo Behaviour**

**Disclaimer: **This is Fan Fiction only. All characters/objects/places/etc that are from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters/objects/places/etc that are not from the Harry Potter series are belong to me.

Chapter 1 - Getting to Know Lily Evans

Lily Evans is a very pretty girl. She has long auburn hair, and emerald green eyes that sparkle naturally. She has pale and milky skin that makes her look alive and fresh. She has a tall slim figure that compliments her well. No one would suspect that this girl is breaking down inside.

Ever since her mother died giving birth to her, her family has fallen apart. She has only one sister, who is 4 years older than her, and a father who has long-term depression from his wife's death.

They were child-hood sweethearts, always together and loved each other to beyond infinity. They had the love, people dream of in fairytales. At the age of 18 they were married, at the age of 20 they had their first daughter, Petunia. At 24, they had their second daughter Lily. Rose, Lily and Petunia's mother, had to have an emergency c-section, as she went into Labour at only seven and a half months. That was the day, Rose Evans died.

Her sister and father shunned Lily on day one. Her 4-year-old sister at the time didn't quite understand, but with the help of her father as years went by, she detested everything about the red-head.

Lily is always told off and forever slaving her way through the Evan's household. She does the washing up, the cleaning, the cooking and collects all the dirty laundry, washes then irons it, making sure it goes back perfectly. Her older sister has complete control over Lily and what she does. Her father believes that it is her fault her mother died and therefore hates her with every inch of sanity he has left. They only thing neither Petunia nor Mr. Evans had control over was Lily's acceptance letter at the age of 11.

When Lily was 11 years old, on her birthday she was cleaning the breakfast dishes. She never got presents and the day was ever acknowledged. She only found out when it was, was when her father suddenly started weeping saying "This is the day she died. The day she left me and that stupid _brat _came along!"

Lily began thinking of how it could be different if her mother was still alive. All her pictures were burnt. Or least she thought at the time. She was up in the attic looking for something her father wanted, when she came across a small oak box, which sat perfectly in her hands, There were intricate engravings decorating the box, and on the lid was carved a beautiful swan, with a magnificent sparkling green emerald for the eye.

The box seemed to open by it self when Lily put her fingers on the latch. Inside, there was jewellery – necklaces, bracelets and rings. Lily could tell they were expensive and precious but didn't know whom they belonged to. '_Surely if Petunia knew about them, she would have taken them for herself already.'_ Then a thought has struck her. What if it was her mothers? _'But I thought father burnt and got rid of all of her possessions...If only I knew what she looked like.' _

As though someone up above was listening to her, a picture suddenly became noticeable. Underneath all the precious jewellery was a perfectly kept picture of her mother and father when they were noticeably much younger. This is the first time she had ever seen her mothers face. She looked just like her. Her long red hair, magnificent green eyes and lovely fresh skin were identical to Lily's. Her father was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her shoulders, face buried in her hair. Lily has never seen her father look so happy. His face was alive, eyes happy, and smile reaching the brim of his hair. His hair was dark brown, and ruffled up. Lily has only remembered him with partial baldness, from depression. All he does now is sit on his chair and drink, until he becomes so drunk that he passes out. That's after he abuses Lily, making sure scars are left, reminding her of how much he hates her.

Lily suddenly felt guilty looking at the picture, knowing that she was the cause of her father's unhappiness. Tears stung her eyes, but Lily unconsciously held them back. Whenever she cried when she was young, she was told to stop, that she was weak and had no right to cry after what she had done. She remembered that her first scar on her left shoulder was from when first let a tear fall down her cheek.

Quietly finding the object her father wanted, she went out of the attic and quietly placed the box underneath her pillow in her tiny bedroom. All there is, is a bed, drawers (which are pratically empty) and a pile of old baby toys and clothes that her mother and father bought for her before she was born. The drawers were for her nursery too, and the walls were still a light creamy yellow, with ducks on.

She went downstairs and placed her fathers item on the table in front of him and went to start the laundry. As she went to the washing machine, to unload the clothes, and owl swooped through the window of the laundry room and scared the living daylights out of Lily. She let out a small scream and ducked, letting the owl plunge down towards her, drop a letter by her side, and fly straight out of the window again. Lily lifted her arms off from on top of her head and looked up and observed her surroundings. _'Right, nothing different. There are defiantly NO owls. Maybe I'm just going crazy.' _It was then she noticed the letter sitting on the floor beside her. She picked it up and stood up, and carefully read the front; _'the smallest Bedroom, No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey.' _Lily turned the envelope over thinking how strange it was that they knew where she slept AND that fact that an owl delivered the letter! Once she read the letter, she let out a small gasp. _'Is this true? Because if it is, I will finally be able to leave my sister and father and...' _She stopped mid-track when she heard the shriek of her older sister;

"OI! BRAT! GET HERE NOW! I NEED YOU CLEAN UP MY ROOM!" Lily winced at the screams from Petunia.

She took one look at the letter in her hand and stuffed it in her pocket, knowing that it was just a practical joke, and that she'll never be able to escape the clutches of her family.

She ran up the stairs yet again to the aid of the apparently helpless sister of hers. And started picking up all the dirty laundry and putting on fresh new linen on her bed.

The next day at 6am Lily got out of bed and immediately started making breakfast. She put the bacon in the frying pan along with the sausages. In another frying pan she began making fried egg and in yet another frying pan her sisters pancakes. Her father liked to have Full English Breakfasts as often as possible, and as today's Tuesday, Full English Breakfast is on its way. She began chopping the tomatoes and mushrooms ready to go quickly in the pan for a couple of minutes just before she serves. Her Father doesn't even like the tomatoes! But for some reason he still orders for it on his plate. When the eggs when were done, she tossed the mushrooms and tomatoes and left them cooking for a couple of minutes. She then took them out and placed them on the plate next to the eggs. She took the sausage and bacon out of the frying pan and onto the plate and put the extra thick slices of bread into the frying pan to get toasted and warm. She tossed her sister's pancakes in the meanwhile and set it onto a plate and tray with juice and napkins. She set it to the side while she made her father's tea. Lily placed her father's tea on the tray next to his juice and delivered the very large breakfast to him while he was still in bed. He was lying in bed awake staring at the T.V screen, and ordered for her to put it on his bedside table, and she left, running downstairs to fetch her sister's pancakes.

After doing all the rounds, she heard a loud shriek of her sister Petunia and started to slowly make her way up the stairs in order to start clearing up the mess that her sister had made. However, the scene before her when she reached Petunia's room was what she least expected. There, crowding round Petunia were 6 owls. They all had the same letter Lily received yesterday. From Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her father came tumbling into the room saying in a soft but hangover tipsy voice "Petunia darling, what's the matter? Did your breakfast make you feel sick? Or did that brat do something" He spat out the last few words as though they were poison.

Petunia just stood there speechless until she managed "UHHHH, DAD! WHAT DO YOU SEE AROUND ME? THERE ARE OWLS ON ME AND IN MY ROOM, WITH LETTERS ADDRESSED TO _HER_ ON!"

"LETTERS? ADDRESSED TO LILY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO WOULD WANT TO SEND HER SOMEHTHING? AND BY OWL? WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?" Mr. Evans shouted, causing some of the owls to flutter and fly by the window.

"This is no joke Mr. Evans. I assume you have not read the letter yet, because I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". A calm and even voice spoke behind them, and they turned around to meet an elderly man _(a/n: J.K.R said Dumbledore is about 150 years old in the HP books, so he is still old here! ;o) )_ with midnight blue robes with quarter moons and stars on. He has a long beard reaching his middle, with long hair to match. Sitting on the brim of his nose, were half moon spectacles.

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER? WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY?! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? AND _HOW _DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?" Mr. Evans roared once again. Professor Dumbledore didn't flinch once at the hangover man's outrage. He just said calmly;

"Mr. Evans, Lily here is a witch. She has magical powers and is very gifted. I believe she will do well. I know this may be a shock to you, but it is true. No joke. School starts in one week – September 1st. She should be dropped off at Kings Cross, to take the train to Hogwarts at Platform 9 ¾." He turned towards Lily and said, "All you have to do is cross the wall between the two platforms, you could go at a bit of a run if you want." and gave her a wink.

"EVEN IF IT IS TRUE SHE WIL NOT BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE HOLD! SHE WON'T BE GOIN-" He abruptly stopped when a flash of anger crossed Dumbledore's face.

"SHE WILL BE GOING! SHE WILL BE A VERY TALENTED WITCH, AND I INTEND FOR HER TO MAKE THE MOST OUT OF HER TRUE CALLING!" Dumbledore visibly calmed when he saw that Mr. Evans had a look of pure horror on his face. "The only question now is if Miss. Evans is willing to come."

Lily looked, blanked face at Dumbledore, then back at her sister and Father. The only reason they didn't want her to go was because they needed someone to cook and clean for them. She turned back to her Headmaster and said with a smile on her face, "When did you say term started?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile and said, "Welcome to the Wizarding World Lily."

"NO, NO, ABSOLOUTLEY NOT! I FORBID IT COMPLETELY! SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHRE!" Dumbledore watched Lily's face fall, and replied calmly, "If Lily wishes to come, then of course she may."

"HOW CAN SHE BE A WITCH? BOTH HER MOTHER AND I ARE NORMAL AND AREN'T FREAKS LIKE HER! BUT- WAIT! THAT EXPLAINS IT! SHE KILLED HER MOTHER BECAUSE SHE IS A MAGICAL FREAK TH-" Mr. Evans was once again stopped from Dumbledore's face of outrage.

"She did not kill her mother! I assure you I know what happened about your wife and I tell you she did _not _kill her!" Dumbledore said fiercely but quietly. "Lily, come here and take hold of this." He took a pocket watch out of his robes and tapped it with his wand. Lily watched amazed. "It will transport you straight to Hogwarts to my office. Sit in a chair and make yourself comfy. I'll be there almost immediately. I just need to sort some things out." He smiled kindly at Lily, and without another word, blocking the protests of her father out, she took hold of the pocket watch and felt a tug behind her navel. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

Lily walked in with the other new first years after spending the last week of the summer holidays at Hogwarts. She was able to get used to the place so far and find some classrooms on her way round. She has never had such an enjoyable time. Her robes were delivered to her, along with all her schoolbooks. When she said she had no money, Dumbledore just replied, "Don't worry Miss. Evans. It has all been sorted." and gave another one of his prized winks. She was still wondering why Dumbledore took her into Hogwarts so early though. Whatever the reason, she knew she was going to succeed and become an excellent witch – even though she is Muggleborn.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House, and sat with all the other pupils in her house. It all seemed so over-whelming for her. She'd never had friends before; she didn't know how to act around them. She let out a loud audible gasp as the table filled with food. _'This is absoluteley amazing!' _She thought to herself. And she didn't even notice a certain pair of eyes lingering on her the whole way through the feast.

Hello!

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my very first posted Fanfic! :oD

Please review my chapter and tell me what you think. I know it's a bit long, sorry! Please also tell me where I can improve! I love listening to other people's opinions so I can advance my story! Thank you sooo much!

If you guys like it I'll add another chapter very soon! There will be more proper dialogue now, and it will go straight to the end of Lily's 6th year. I know its a bit of a gap, but I will be filling you in through out the next few chapters!

To e-mail me about the story involivng ideas, please use the e-mail in my bio, thanks.

Lots of Love

Leo Behaviour

x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2 Wishing Upon The Star

Chapter 2 – Wishing Upon The Star

Lily Evans climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and made her way to the Great Hall for the leaving feast. It was the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to going home. She just finished packing her trunk, which didn't take long considering she had hardly any clothes – most of which were baggy and worn. She never needed anything more than those before she came to Hogwarts, as she never went out and was always at home to the household cleaning, making dinner and doing the laundry. Lily also did all the other jobs that her father and sister didn't want to do. Whenever she goes home for the summer, she wears those clothes, and is never allowed out, returning to her old routine. Not much of a holiday. And whenever Hogsmede trips are on at school, she doesn't go, but stays in the Griffindor Common Room, or reads a book in the Libary.

She doesn't have many friends at Hogwarts; she doesn't know how to make friends or even what to do with them. She watched others together and how they were friends but she never knew how to just make the first move and introduce herself. She has never had friends. Not one. But she wanted one so much. The closest thing she had to a friend was her admirer James Potter. James Potter who is one of the Marauders, who has many friends, and just happens to be The Ladies Man. She does have a crush on him too, but just feels below the rest, out of the other 500 girls at Hogwarts.

Its not that James never asked her out – he did, ALL the time in fact. She doesn't go out with him is for a complete other reason. It's that she doesn't have any clothes, any social skills, and any bravery towards him. She's afraid that he'll break her heart. She decided from day one that she's going to make that stupid little crush on him stop, and that she's going to get on with her studies and forget about him. 6 years later, she's gotten nowhere. She's tried shouting at him, being rude, insulting him, but instead he asks her out even more.

He has asked many times why she won't go out with him, but she'll just say that he needs to deflate his head a bit first or any other silly excuse. In truth be told, he DID need his head deflated a bit, but Lily likes him just the way he his. No one knows about her home life. Not that there is anyone to tell, but if she had the chance she still wouldn't tell them.

Loud noises of the Great Hall broke her train of thought. She entered the loud, excited sight of Hogwarts. Everyone was happy and cheerful, glad that the year had come to an end. 7th years were running back and forth around the hall, saying goodbye to old friends from other houses, knowing that they may not see them very often now. Lily watched the sight of friends talking and laughing together, and felt a pang of envy, _'Why can't I be there, in there place?' _Once again Lily's train of thoughts were broken, as a certain James Potter wrapped his arms around her from behind and said into her ear:

"I'm going to miss you Lilikins." He hugged her tighter. Lily was shocked but delighted at thought of him hugging her and lost her train of thought for a moment. She suddenly regained her thoughts and said to herself _'Remember the plan Lily. Get him off; get him away before he can ask you out again............... QUICKLY LILY!' _

"Get off me Potter, or I swear I will hurt you... _badly_". She hissed to him. James let out a dreamy sigh and said,

"Ohhh, my dear Lily, must I? You know I love you so. For no one else, have your beautiful eyes and lovely long red hair." James cooed in a singsong voice, as though he was Romeo. _'Why did he pick me to pester? Why me? Or maybe he's telling the truth! Maybe he really does like me and want to be my boyfriend!!! Then again, he has loads of girls swooning over him, and he picks the loner with no friends? This just doesn't make sense.' _

Thinking she should change her act towards him, she suddenly had a wave of grief and sadness wash over her. _'No one has ever liked me before, so why now? Why must I be in this situation? I made this mess myself. Then again, it's not MY fault I have no clothes. But I have no clothes because I killed my mother. They hate me. Father always says that I ruined his life, and if I didn't come along, none of this would of happened. They would've been the happy, loving, caring family they once were - before me._ Suddenly feeling more alone and confused than ever before, she could feel tears ready to pour out. She made herself blink them back. Lily knew that suddenly crying on the spot could make her look strange, not that anyone apart from James, whose arms were still wrapped around her, would notice. She is practically ignored. All of the girls as jealous of the fact that James likes her, and thinks that she is 100 percent crazy for saying no to him.

"No, James, just get off me. Please." Lily managed, but her voice a little strangled. She turned around and looked straight into his soft hazel eyes. "For all these years, you've been chasing me. This could be some joke of yours that you and the rest of your many friends have made up, but if this is true, you've chosen the wrong girl. You don't know anything about my life. Nothing! You've got a rich family, huge mansion, happy, loving family who care..." Lily abruptly stopped there. She had gone too far. Further than she has ever done before. James obviously didn't notice how much she just revealed. She was talking about him, how could she have revealed herself? But for some reason, she just felt like running away.

James looked at her and smiled. "Lily, I don't care about your family or what it's like. I don't care that I have a rich family and a huge mansion. As long as I have my friends and family, my life would be perfect – but that includes you. My life isn't complete yet..." He looked at her and with his hand brushed away a strand of hair in her face. He suddenly had a dreamy look on his face. _'Oh God! He's so perfect! He says the right things and everything! But when he finds out that I have a crappy life, he'll wish I'd disappear!" _James began to lean in and tilt his head, and Lily bolted for the entrance of the Great Hall, before it got any further - before anyone could see her tears of confusion and sadness.

She ran and ran down the corridor, blinded by her tears. She didn't know where she was going but suddenly saw a door leading outside. She ran as fast as she could through it, settling herself against the cold grass, as though it would calm her senses. She heard the pleasant and tranquil sound of the fountain next to her, and immediately her crying stopped. She just lay there. After 5 minutes of resting her thoughts, she rolled on her back and stared at the sky. It was beautiful; completely full of stars. She hoped her life would get better when she got to Hogwarts, and it did, but she still wished for a friend. She stood up, still staring at the sky. She closed her eyes gently and took the chance of wishing upon a star. _'I wish that the last year of Hogwarts will be the bets of them all. I want to make friends for life. Even just one friend would be wonderful. A year where I can sort out my thoughts, and see if I could still make it with James...'_

"Like that could come true." Lily mumbled. She lay back on the grass and faced the stars. "What have I done to deserve this life, hey?" and rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Lily, Lily wake-up, its morning time and you have an hour till the train leaves! Wake-up Lily!" a hushed, but desperate voice came sounding through the silent morning air.

"For Gods-sake Remus! Move out the way! Let ME wake her up!" a devilish voice followed

"Don't you dare Padfoot! I am not letting you wake my poor Lily up, by shouting at the top of your lungs in her face!"

"YOUR Lily, James? When has she been YOURS? She ran out on you last night when you tried to kiss her! I doubt she's yours!" Padfoot said smirking

"Would you people TRY and be QUIET!" Lily said, irritation and tiredness in her voice. "I AM trying to sleep here you know!"

"LILY! I'm SO sorry for Sirius' rudeness for waking you up but the train leaves in about umm..." James checked his watched and said; "50 minutes. And I assume you want to get showered and stuff and pack your trunk and all!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! We're going home today! Thanks for waking me." And without another word she traipsed off to the Griffindor Common Room and up to her dormitory.

Lily boarded the train in her usual attire – baggy jogging bottoms and a baggy sweatshirt. She went and sat in her usual compartment – right at the back of the train, all by herself. Whilst there, she'll take the liberty of reading a book or two, have a quiet snooze, and gaze over the beautiful hills and countryside. She often thought about her life at home, compared to other people's life. They're different. Lots of the pureblood families have rich mansions and have house elves to do the work for them, and in the case of rich muggle born they hire people. Normal, average people like her share it all together, but she does it all, and more.

Lily frowned as she started out the window of the fast moving train. She felt the first scar her father gave her on her arm. Whenever she was upset it tingled. She didn't know why at first, but Dumbledore told her back at the beginning of 5th year...

---Flashback---

_Lily watched as Professor Dumbledore looked at the scar on her shoulder, seeing no visible change. Her scar was 'C' shaped and was rotated to the right slightly. The old Professor took off his half moon spectacles and said quietly,_

"_There is no visible change with your scar, but you say it has a tingling feeling. How exactly did you get this scar Lily?" Professor Dumbledor asked, with a knowing look on his face._

"_I, uhhh, well I... I hit it. Its nothing serious, I was just reading and read that scars cause pain for a particular reason like emotion, but its mainly based on cursed scars, and my scar was hurting at the time, it had never hurt that much before, just tingles usually. I was just curious, nothing serious." Lily rushed, feeling nervous. She knew that the old Professor knew that she was lying, but she mustn't tell him that her father hurt her. He hits her more than ever since she has been attending Hogwarts. _

"_Lily, I know you're not telling me the truth. If you don't tell me, I'll have to take more serious actions." The old man said gravely._

"_What would those actions be, sir?" Lily replied, feeling even more nervous._

_Dumbledore sighed, took off his glasses and said in a tired voice, "Never give up do you, Miss. Evans?" he gave a small chuckle and continued. "I may have to use Legimency, in which I break into your mind, or, if absolutely necessary, I have a fresh batch of a certain truth potion."_

_Lily looked at the old man carefully and said in a very quiet voice, "My, my, my father hurt me when I was very young with a... a...a broken glass." Lily was silently crying, forgetting about her barriers that she spent years building, till not a tear fell from her eyes. Her tears poured out of her eyes, and the expression Lily had on her face was as if they didn't exist at all. Her eyes were fixed on the air, with a glazed expression on them. _

"_I remember it so clearly, even though I was so young. I cried because I fell down the stairs. It wasn't bad, but when you're so young, you just get scared. So I started crying. Not much, but my father noticed and stared shouting. He was telling me that I have no right to cry, after what I did. That what I did to him and Petunia doesn't allow me to cry, and if it was his choice, he'd get rid of me, but he knows that my mother wouldn't want that, and that that's the only reason why I'm still around, that and to do all the household chores, so he doesn't have to..." Lily was now in crying openly and freely. _

_Dumbledore looked at her with an understanding look on his face. "Thank you, Lily. Does your father still abuse you? Or was it just that one time?" Lily gave a small nod and said, he still hits me." In a very small, scared and frightened voice._

"_Now, Lily, I have to sort this out. I cannot go on with knowing that one of my pupils is being hurt, no matter what you say. As to why your scar hurts, I can tell you, but only a majority. _

"_Your father hit you out of hurt and loss of your mother, but also anger and, I'm afraid to say, hatred. This is not exactly hatred towards you, but the situation. When your scar tingles and hurts, it is because, you are feeling the same or similar emotions as he felt when he hit you, or to what you were feeling at the time. The reason your scar acts in this way is because you and one of the reasons are magical." Dumbledore studied the teenagers confused face before him and said; "That is all I am going to say. You will find out more when the time is right. _

_Lily nodded and said, "Can I go sir, I just need to lie down and reflect on what has just happened." in a tiring and quiet voice._

"_Of course you may Lily, feel free to talk to me about anything. Absolutely anything. Good-bye Miss. Evans."_

---End of Flashback---

Lily sighed and once again stared back out the window. She had to dodge and hide from James, so he wouldn't see her in the clothes she was wearing, as she got onto the train. She heard the footsteps and voices of the Marauders down the corridor and quickly pulled on her cloak and wrapped it around her, giving the impression she was cold, even though it was the beginning of July, and hot outside. Just what she thought, James and his friends walked through the compartment door.

"You don't mind us sitting here, my Lily dearest?" James cooed as he came in. Lily just gave a wave of her hand to signal she didn't care, and looked out the window. In the reflection she could see Remus, Peter and Sirius sitting down. She also saw James stare at her with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Are you cold? It's just that you're wearing your cloak, and..." James began, but Lily cut him off before he started rambling, "I'm FINE James. Just leave me alone" She said with an edge to her voice.

"I'll light a portable fire for you." He said eagerly. Lily could see Sirius roll his eyes and look away. "Honestly James, I'm fine how I am." Even though she could feel herself heating up quickly in her thick black cloak. James started a fast heating fire anyway, and Lily began to go red in the face from all the heat. She even began to sweat a bit. She had to get out of there.

Sirius, who was sitting in front of her, pulled the cloak down after a quick explanation that she was getting hot enough for them to eat her. _'All he ever thinks about is food, honestly...' _Lily stared down at the grey jogging bottoms, which were falling down, to her 5-sizes too big white sweatshirt. Her clothes had bleach stains on and the odd oil splatter from cooking. She DID try getting them off with magic, but that's the best she could do. In a word, she looked a mess.

"Uhhh, Lily, what are you wearing?" Sirius said dumbly. Lily thought quickly on her feet and said,

"Clothes, what do you think?" She saw the pointed look Sirius was giving her and carried on saying, "These are, umm, well they're my umm, my normal clothes were all dirty you know, and I umm, didn't have enough time to clean them, because I fell asleep outside." She hoped they would by her story, and James didn't look like cared anyway. _'God, he's a good actor.' _But he did have a look on his face which looked as if he was in deep thought.

"_THE TRAIN WILL BE ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 9 ¾ IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS AND GET READY. I REPEAT, THE TRAIN WILL BE..." _A voice rang out over the tops of their heads, and Lily saw the Marauders stand up, ready to leave.

"I guess I'll see you next year, Lily. I'll write, don't worry!" James said, with a smile, and without another word, gave her a quick hug and left, his cheeks burning red. Sirius gave a wave good-bye and shouted out for James to wait for him, while Peter just left without a word and Remus stopping the portable fire. "I guess I'll see you next year Lily. And waved her good-bye. Lily gave him a brief wave and said, "Bye Remus, see you next year." And with a happy face, walked off the train when it stopped, and off the platform.

Lily looked around Kings Cross, as though expecting a miracle and seeing her father and sister waiting for her. With a sigh, of seeing nothing of them, she went over to the ticket desk, to purchase a ticket to Little Winging train station. She fished through her trunk for the little muggle money she was given for her ride home. She got here ticket, and went straight onto another train. What a splendid journey it would be.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone home? Its me, Lily." Lily shouted out to the empty home. The house was spotless as usual, ever since Lily has gone to Hogwarts they have been getting a maid until she comes home.

"Oh, its you. I have some laundry that needs doing. It's in my room. Get it done by 6, so you have 2 hours." Petunia, now 20 years old, said bossily as she walked down the stairs with a large cardboard box in hands.

"What are you doing with your stuff?" Lily asked, curious as to why there are boxes of things in the hallway.

"What's it to you, brat?" Petunia hissed.

Lily, unfazed by her 20 year old sister's attitude, just said "Whatever Petunia, I'm gonna put my trunk in my room.

"Hold, it brat. Your room has been turned into a study or something, and now I'm leaving to go live with my fiancé, my room's being turned into a gym. Cassandra wants one." Petunia said, stacking her box on top of another by the door.

"So, where am I sleeping? And who's Cassandra?" Lily asked, clearly confused.

"I dunno where you're sleeping, and as for Cassandra, you'll meet her _very _soon." And gave Lily a sly grin.

Lily, clearly confused said, "Well for me to get your washing done within 2 hours, you'll need to get dad for me to find out where I'm sleeping." Putting her own sly grin on.

"For god's sake, I'll get him." Petunia said, clearly annoyed by her sister. "DAD! THE BRATS HERE! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S SLEEPING ANYMORE!" She shouted at the tops of her lungs, practically deafening Lily.

"Oh, thank God she's here. The maid left yesterday, and I'm absolutely starving. Get Lily to bring me the usual tripple layered sandwich." Mr. Evans said bossily. Lily followed the sound of his voice and went to the living room, where him and a tall blonde lady, who had a rat-face quality to her, were sitting. She was tall and spindly, almost unnaturally looking. Her face represented a rat perfectly. Then suddenly she spoke, like an alien coming from outer space, she was talking to Lily as though she didn't know English.

"Hello-I-am-called-Cassandra. I-am-your-new-step-mother" Cassandra said slowly and clearly, with a look of pure happiness upon her face. Then, when Lily just stared dumbly at her, she suddenly lost the act and snapped at her. "Look, get that look off your face this instant. You are to treat me with respect and obey my every word, you got it?"

Lily, too shocked to hear about what's going on, suddenly regained her senses and replied, trying to maybe find a proper mother in her;

"Oh! I'm so sorry for gaping at you like that. It was just a bit of a shock! I hope you forgive me and-" her polite little speech was broken off, as Cassandra stood up and led her to the kitchen, hand round her wrist, digging her huge diamond engagement ring into Lily's wrist.

As Lily glanced down, she saw a shiny wedding band on her left hand. When they were in the kitchen, Cassandra hissed in Lily's face, "Don't you DARE try and play tricks with me. I heard about you, you selfish, spoilt brat! They gave you such a fair life, and you go and leave your father and sister, when you know they are in deep depression! You try and play games with me missy, and I swear, you'll be in out on the streets before you know it!" Lily, completely shocked, just replied, "Yes ma'am, sorry for-" Once again, Lily was broken off as a fast slap reached the side of her face. Lily, being so petite, tumbled to the side, with a bright red burning cheek, with a cut from the evil stepmother's long nails. The bleeding sped up, as the redness on her cheek got brighter. "Don't you dare answer me back!" Cassandra hissed. Lily however just tuned back to her and said, "Can you please tell me where I am sleeping."

"You are still sleeping in you old room, on a mattress. There is a pillow and blanket. Do not touch anything, as it is your father's and my study. Go put your trunk upstairs and come back and finish emptying your sister's room then start the cooking, cleaning and do the laundry." Lily nodded and headed out the kitchen and up the stairs, trying not to think that she'll be with her for another 2 months, and the fact that she wasn't even invited to the wedding, realising the horrid truth immeidiatley,

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I Hope you like the chapter, next chapter will be coming out v. soon.

**Hint** Name of next chapter Cinderella's Dream!

Bye-Bye,

Leo Behaviour

x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3 Cinderella's Dream

**Thank you so much for all my reviews! They really inspire me! I don't own anything! Harry Potter characters - J.K.Rowling, Fairy-Tale based things - whoever invented them. **

****

**Chapter 3 – Cinderella's Dream**

_Cinderella has a dream. It is the same dream as, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and every other fairy-tale princess. Cinderella has to work and do chores for her evil stepmother. Her dream is to run away and marry prince charming, and live happily ever after in a kingdom far away, and that just happens to be the same dream as Lily Evans's... but will it be a happy ending for Miss. Evans?_

**(James P.O.V) **

A week had passed in the summer holidays and James had done pretty much nothing. That is quite a serious situation for James – the Marauders only had 7 weeks left to plan, test and buy products for the opening grand beginning of term feast – after all it was their last. But James had a certain redhead on his mind. He kept picturing her face and imagining what it would be like to be with her forever. It would be pure bliss. He didn't have her though. He didn't have the girl he loved. He loved the way she walks, he loved the way she spoke, and he even loved the passion in her eyes when she slapped him back in the beginning of 5th year. He loved everything about her. But it was simple that day– he missed her. But it was the hardest of them all to deal with. He missed her every summer, when he never saw her, not even walking in the halls.

But then a thought struck James – he couldn't believe he had never thought of it before. He was going to simply visit her. Easy. One little thing broke James' simple plan – she wouldn't want to see him. So how to see her, without her chucking him out? Sirius walked into James' room at that precise moment.

'Hey James, your mother said she ran out of food, I didn't eat THAT much! Geez, don't you EVER go food shopping?" Sirius stormed into the room whining.

' We DO go shopping, but when you're here, you tend to eat all of it.' James replied, an edge to his voice.

'Geez James, no need to get stressed out. Thinking about Lily again?' Sirius finished knowingly whilst he sat on the bed, as James sat on the window seat in his bedroom in Potter Manor.

'I miss her.' He said vulnerably as a frown reaching his chin formed.

'Well, one solution to that! Grab your broom, and lets go see her then! And I know what you're going to say – that she doesn't want to see you, so that's why we're going to charm ourselves to blend into out surroundings. Not just a pretty brain – pretty good mind too!' Sirius said proudly, admired by his own ability to think on his feet that quick. He wasn't going to tell James that he did a similar plan to spy on the girl next door one summer. It just wasn't necessary for him to know!

James pounced up and said, "That's a brilliant idea! Come on!' and grabbed his broom and pulled his wand out from his pocket and muttered a spell. He suddenly became invisible. Whilst he shouted down the stairs telling his mother they're going out for a bit, Sirius turned himself invisible and grabbed his broom from his wardrobe in his room – he lived in Potter Manor till the end of 7th year because he ran away a few years before – he was just waiting until he inherited his money from a relative. This was going to be his last summer there, but that won't stop him from visiting though!

James ran back in the room and immediately opened the window and stood on the balcony, whilst he sat on his broom and waited for Sirius. Shocked by his determination, Sirius followed him and together they flew over the paddocks and lake in Potter Manor. The two boys flew over houses and roads for hours, whilst James strained to remember her address from when he sent her a letter and tracked the owl – hey! He did need to know where his uhh, mere crush, lived. But the whole time, James wondered, did he really love Lily - as in love her. You know it's not just a crush, but is it love? James has said it before to her, but it never really occurred to him that he himself wasn't taking it seriously. It was love after all. 'All too confusing' he thought as he dived into a road named as Privet Drive. He knew Lily lived in number 4, but he couldn't quite see the numbers. Then, suddenly, as though his prayers had been answered, Lily stepped outside the front door of her house. She held a watering can and watered the plants –was nothing too unusual.

But then a woman came outside and walked towards Lily. She pulled her up by the back of her sweatshirt in the boiling hot weather, and pushed her inside. James thought that the look of disgust upon the women's face was quite unusual. He felt he was drawn to the situation somehow, like a magical force. He rode his broom to the edge of the house, looking in the windows as he flew round the house. He couldn't find Lily or the woman James assumed was her mother anywhere, until he peered through a small window of the laundry room. Lily and Cassandra stood there. Cassandra shouted something James couldn't hear, until he did a spell to make him able to.

"You little disgusting bratty bitch! How dare you go out into the front where people can see you! What if someone I knew came past? What would they think if they saw you? Filth! They would think that I lived in a crappy home with disgusting stepchildren, when really I have a wonderful stepchild – Petunia! I'm ashamed that I have you legally stuck to me. Just wait a few weeks when you turn 17, and I'll chuck you out. You should have been put in an orphanage. Away with the other filth." The evil stepmother hissed at Lily.

James was shocked by the harshness of the woman he saw before him. Was she Lily's stepmother? He could see tears threatening to fall from Lily's eyes, and suddenly had a pang to go save her, but once again he could feel that magical force, almost telling him to wait for something.

"YOU TOLD ME TO WATER THE PLANTS! JUST BECAUSE THOSE PLANTS INCLUDE PLACES WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE ME, YOU SHOUT AT ME! THAT'S IT! I'M FED UP WITH YOUR ORDERS AND SCREECHING! I'M FED UP WITH THE KICKING AND SLAPPING! AND THE PUNCHES GET PRETTY ANNOYING TOO!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, being sarcastic during the end. Cassandra's face was one for a picture. It was torn between shock and anger.

"I'M FED UP WITH LIFE ALL TOGETHOR! EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER, I'VE BEEN SLAVING AROUND LIKE CINDER BLOODY ELLA! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT HAVE I DONE? NO, WAIT, I KNOW! I KILLED MY MOTHER! WELL, MAYBE I DID! BUT I WAS JUST BORN! HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?" Words poured out of Lily, words she never even thought of speaking. How could she be speaking to them like this? Oh boy... I'm gonna pay for this! But it didn't matter because she kept on ranting and shouting at her.

"YOU MAY THINK I'M SELFFISH, BUT I'VE NEVER COMPLAINED! NOT ONCE! BUT WAS SHUNNED ON DAY ONE! WHY? JUST WHY AM I HERE ON EARTH?" Lily seemed to have been shouting to God, more than Cassandra now. She sucked in her breath to shout at Cassandra once more, but the evil woman hit her across the face, blood splattering everywhere. It was a mix between a punch and a slap. A gaping whole seemed to emerge out of nowhere on the side of Lily's face, blood freely pouring out. Cassandra, not sensing enough for the unworthy child, kicked her in the stomach, and made collapsing to the floor. She took one more hit on her head and Lily fell. Without knowing, the poor teen said quietly,

"Where are you my prince?" Tears gently made her way down the side of her face, mixing with the blood.

James was speechless. How could someone do that? He felt Sirius beside him, and saw him gawping at the scene. Without realising what he was did, he smashed through the back door in the laundry room, only then realising the spell had worn off, and took out his wand - aimed at Cassandra.

"How could you do that to her?" He said quietly, but anger in his eyes. "How?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" Noticing Sirius come in behind, wand raised, holding the brooms.

"That doesn't matter. James is saving Lily and getting her out of here before you kill her, you god damn bitch." Sirius said furiously.

"Huh! I'd like to see you try!" Standing over Lily's bleeding body. She didn't quite notice the huge power element in the sticks they were holding.

James just smirked, and with a flick of his wand and a mutter under his breath, she was thrown unconscious against the wall.

He ran towards Lily's unconscious bleeding body, he scooped her up and got on his broom, putting her in his lap. She wasn't too tall, and fit perfectly on his lap, as he was very tall. He wrapped his cloak around her and carefully set off towards his house where his parents can heal her – his mother was a healer, whilst his father was an Auror.

Later that night, Lily awoke to an unfamiliar room, in a very cosy warm bed. There were fresh flowers around her room, and heavy curtains at a huge window. She could make out through the gap that it was very dark outside. How did she get here?

Then it all came back to her. She was fighting with Cassandra, and then she hit her, but that still doesn't explain how she got here. Sitting up against her large bed's headboard, she looked around trying to guess where she was, when a tall, dark, messy haired boy poked his head round the door.

"James?"

* * *

That's it for chapter 3!

Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters, but I have a lot of homework, but I will be writing all week long to try and give you a longer chapter 4!

Thank you sooooooo much for all those reviews! It really made me happy when I saw e-mail in my account from fanfiction!

To Alaranth-88, I took your advice and have _tried _towrite in past tense, but half way through I tend to forget or get mixed up because I'm dyslexic and that is the part of English I most struggle with! If anyone would be willing to be my beta-reader, then please e-mail me, or if they know anyone that would be willing to do so, that would be good! I just need someone to double-check it for me!

Sorry if you found it a bit annoying when reading! I apologize.

Also to Alaranth-88, there IS a reason why Dumbledore was so OOC. I was thinking it when writing it, but you'll see later on. I was really worried about how out of character he was, but there was a reason, and lets just say he was determined to get Lily to Hogwarts for more than one reason...

(That may sound confusing... but you'll see eventually!)

I really am grateful to all those reviews, and I would also LOVE to have you review, please. I really love them; they brighten up my day and totally inspire me (like i said before ;o) lol)! So please review, thank you sooooo much.

Love

Leo Behaviour

x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4 AN ADDED! PoLL!

_**Chapter 4 - A Meeting to Remember** _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! :P _

* * *

**!!!!POLL!!!!**

**This is a quick vote thing that i have added to the chapter!!!I had the BEST Christmas and i hope you did too, but meand my cousin, uncle and dadstarted talkingabout Harry Potter 6, and who will be the Half Blood Prince (you may think we're sad, but itwas actually a lot of fun!! :P)We came up witha load ofideas, but iwould like to hear YOUR views... aswell as my cousin (his b.day is thesame as the release date ofHP6... 16THJULY!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!! :D)**

**So, here is the votey pole thing about who you think is gonna be the Half Blood Prince:**

**- _Hagrid_**

**_- Lupin_**

**_- Snape (My dad's Vote, lol...)_**

**_- Dudley Dursley (and my uncle's :P)_**

**_- Dean Thomas_**

**_- Godric Griffindor_**

**_- Aberforth Dumbldore_**

**_- The New DADA Teacher (We don't know who that is yet though)_**

**_- Someone else we know (please say who though)_**

**_- Complete_ _New Character (same as above if you have a slight idea of who it could be ie: Harry's relative)_**

**THANK YOU!!**

**Me and my Cousin don't have a clue about who it could be, so please please please take part in the vote, even if its like in ages time like a month of something, please tell me!!! I'd love to know!!! :D **

**I know that some of you have already reviewed, so you can tell me when i get out the new chapter, or email it to me PLEASE!!! Its really kind of you if you take part, like truly!! **

**Thanks so much for reading**

**and**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! :D**

**I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY!!! **

**Loadsa Love,**

**Jenny x-x-x **

**btw: I Hope santa came and gave ya some cool pressies!!He did with me!! ;o)**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Thank you everybody who reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me! So please review this chappie!! I don't mind flames either, but please review!! :D _

_**Thanks to: **_

_-** Kendra is cheese, **_

_**- Devil-girllie,**_

_**- AaandACFOREVER, **_

_**- marauders4ever,**_

_**- igrova, Pamma Poo, **_

_**- The ORIGINAL Meathead, **_

_**- Alaranth-88, **_

_**- Julia, **_

_**- arandomreader, **_

_**- hpandfriendsruletheworld, **_

_**- Sapphire, **_

_**- Icy Tears, **_

_**- Dobby Grl,**_

_**- Fuzzy, **_

_**and most of all **_

_**- Jersey Princess** because is my fantastic Beta!! This is the first chapter she has beta, and I know already I wouldn't know what I would do without her and all my grammar and spelling mistakes!! Thank You all for reviewing my story!_

_Sorry for the long wait with updating! I've been caught up in schoolwork and rowing and tests and end of term stuff, and not only that but my computer got taken away to fix and I didn't expect everything to be deleted! All my HW and all my stories and chapters I have written notes for! So, I had to re-write a whole new chapter as well as a ton of work. So sorry… no time for excuses!_

_**Now on with the story!.... **_

* * *

_A tall, fresh-faced woman with long auburn hair that fell gracefully down her back, was running through a large green landscape. Her aim was a large gloomy forest. The lady was wearing a long emerald cloak, which tore on a part of a tree as she sprinted her way though the dark forest. As she ran, she saw a ditch. She threw herself in and ducked her head. From the corner of her eye she could see a hole, just big enough for her to fit through. Quietly, she crawled through the tunnel she knew so well now, muttering 'Lumos' in the meantime, creating a powerful green light. _

_As she made her way through the spider webs and rats, the tunnel grew bigger. Spitting off the spider web that caught onto her lip, she hastened her pace. Light grew and she could see the outdoors again. Slowly peeking her head through the corner to check no one was around, she got up, brushing mud of her knees and hands. Gradually, she began to walk, wand outstretched. Looking in every direction, whenever a sound was heard, she walked out onto the fresh green grass. It was a large area of beautiful land, which circled a big magical castle. Tucking her wand back into her pocket, a safe and reassured smile tugged at her lips as she headed for the large entrance doors of the castle._

* * *

Lily rolled onto her side in a sleeping daze, taking in the fresh smell of the bed linen. It smelt so fresh and sweet; she didn't want to open her eyes. Slowly, knowing she'll have to get up sometime, she opened her eyes expecting to see the bookshelf in the study next to her. She let out a shrill scream, seeing something very different to what she expected.

Almost simultaneously, an unnaturally high-pitched, not-so-manly scream was heard. Sirius Black jumped back high in fright, from sitting on a chair beside her bed with his arms crossed on the side table and head resting on them, just staring at the sleeping beauty.

'What the hell is going on in here Sirius?' A deep voice could be heard. James Potter came walking in with his hair the messed up, in loose jogging bottoms with a t-shirt flung carelessly over his shoulder showing off his tanned chest… something Lily found hard to deal with – the red just wouldn't stop from reaching her cheeks! Apart from that… she quite liked the view. James had a well-built six-pack, which just she just couldn't keep her eyes off... she was beginning to like Quidditch now! Everything a girl needed to see in the morning!

'Sorry James,' a quickly recovered Sirius replied to James. 'I was just making sure Lily's ok, when she suddenly woke up and screamed!' He finished off the explanation with a small shake to his voice, as though it was the most terrifying thing he has ever seen. By this point, much to Lily's disappointment, James had put his t-shirt on – fortunately it was tight… she could still see his toned torso. :p

Just noticing that she was awake, a smile that reached his eyes spread over his face as he turned to Lily. There, sitting up in bed with a very confused look on her face, Lily was looking around the room, trying to place where she was. Her auburn hair was haywire, standing up in every place imaginable, but still looking pleasantly beautiful. James just couldn't quite control himself. He leapt onto the bed and hugged Lily as tight as he could.

'Where the hell am I?' Lily asked as she looked down in shock to the 17-year-old boy clinging onto her. Inside she was giddy with happiness, but just kept it natural, as though this happened every day.

James, finally letting go of her, sat back and replied to her question, in a soft voice. 'You may not be able to remember this part well, but your mother… well… she… she hit you… hard. Your wound gaped open fast and blood was spurting everywhere from your head. No one really knows _how _you got that bad an injury, from just being hit… it shouldn't have been _that _bad.' James began to mutter mainly to himself, confusion, irritation and rage evident in his voice.

'How did you know… I mean… well... what were you doing there?' Lily said quietly.

Noticeably embarrassed, James answered hurriedly, with two pink spots arising on his cheeks, 'There's no need to get into that now, that isn't what matters. What matters is, that you need to have some food and walk around to get back on your feet, it's been nearly two weeks… eleven days to be precise.'

Lily was barely listening; thoughts were rushing through her head. Questions needing to be answered, worries, doubts… it was becoming much to overwhelming for her. Her eyes began to sting, tears leaking from her eyes. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. A small sob could be heard, and James whisked his head around to her direction, so fast he felt dizzy.

'Lily! What's wrong?'

'I don't know… I just feel so…confused,' Lily said, her voice shaky, nose runny, and tears pouring down her milky white cheeks.

A feeling Lily had never felt before overtook her. It was strong and overpowering. She could feel it spread through her body, up to the tips of her fingers. It was overtaking her body; she couldn't control herself any more.

'Wand,' a sharp hoarse voice called out. Lily saw her wand come to her, flying in the air, but she was still perplexed as to whom the voice belonged to.

Lily caught the wand briskly in her hand, snatching it out from the air. The strong power inside her that she couldn't have control over, was forcing her hand to move in strange patterns. Lily knew she recognised them, but her mind was spinning. She was having trouble just to think.

The same voice once again spoke out, 'Morsmorde.'

She only then realised that it was her who was speaking. Somewhere in the far distant, Lily could hear deep gasps, and her sight was blocked, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker mentally. She didn't know what to do. She must get out of this trap from inside her own body.

Lily fought with all her strength against the power. Eventually, she knew there wasn't any use fighting it, but something deep inside her kept her fighting.

'Don't try and fight it my sweet flower. There is no point. I have already taken over you, and at your weakest of times. I am going to rid the world of any one who may have an affect in stopping me gaining power, and you, my dear Lily, are included.' The voice coming from Lily was deeper and sharper now, but evil was evident.

'But don't worry Mr. Potter, you will be next, and very soon I hope. I'll have to kill you too of course Mr. Black, just because you're here.

'You see, Potter, you also could be able to stop me. Both of you have a power that is capable of stopping the next Dark Lord, and both "gifts" are inherited. You both have strong magical backgrounds, and you both are very talented at magic. I am not intending that to happen, as I am Lord Voldemort, and nothing is going to stop me.'

Lily could feel herself dying inside. She was grateful of the life she has had, even though it wasn't exactly the best, but she was thankful because she was able to have the gift of magic. Then a thought triggered inside of her.

'You might be wondering if I'm lying, or even how I know all of this. So, as you are all going to die soon, I might as well tell you. There is a prophecy that was heard by one person, and one person only, and I was lucky enough to have to have that person as my follower and so he told me. I researched this, knowing that I, and only I, was going to be the next Dark Lord. I had already started my aim of killing all the mudbloods and muggles. I was the person responsible of the recent "mysterious deaths" so I wasn't going to have it ruined for me by two-'

Lord Voldemort's voice was cut off suddenly. Lily looked deep inside of her and searched for any signs of power. She didn't know what did it, but suddenly she felt herself growing stronger, back to her original self. The evil was drowning out of her system, and she could take control of herself now.

She looked around, finally getting her sight back, and saw what Lord Voldemort had done. She saw things she didn't even remember happening. James and Sirius were tied up together, back to back with a piece of cloth in their mouths. A snake was squirming on the floor, hissing at the two shocked boys. But the most shocking display of the whole room was a large skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth, floating in the air.

Lily must have sat there staring at it for ages, but finally realising that the two boys were tied helplessly together, she took the wand that she'd dropped on her bed and untied the strong ropes.

Nothing was said for a while, as they were all too shocked as to what they had just seen. Finally, James broke the ice.

'The Dark Bloody Lord just took over your body, Lily. What the hell are we supposed to do?' James had an edge to his voice and sounded cross, but Lily knew that it wasn't anger… it was fear.

'Get your parents, James. They'll know what to do,' Sirius said, with a distressed expression on his face.

'Yeh… yeh, I'll do that,' James said quietly to no one in particular.

James left the room without a sound, when Sirius suddenly said, 'Lily, you _are_ muggle born, aren't you?'

Shakily Lily replied, 'Yes, but Lord Voldemort said I had a strong magical background.'

'That was exactly what I was thinking,' Sirius said quietly.

At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came into the room.

'Hello Lily, I'm Diane Potter.'

'Hello Mrs. Potter, nice to meet you,' Lily said politely.

'Just call me Diane! I know this is all so sudden and rude of me considering you have just met my husband and I but… we need to know exactly what has happened. Professor Dumbledore is on his way.'

Lily began to explain what had happened, which left another particular silence that she'd become much too used to.

The old Professor broke the silence with a grave voice. 'Lily, James, there is a lot to explain to you, with many answers. I am going to start from the very beginning.'

* * *

Thanks for reading... 

now please

R

E

V

I

E

W

please!!! :o)

I'll be updating very soon i hope with the next chapter... it would hopefully be longer, but this IS 2008 words and 5 1/2 pages long!!

Thanks!

Love, Jenny x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5 Making it my own way

**_Chapter 5 – Making it my own way_**

Disclamer I own nothing!

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and once again Jay for being the wonderful beta she is – you really are the best! I have bad dyslexia, and tenses are my weak point so thanks loads for helping! I'll try harder to get it right though. **

**I hope you all like this chapter, I went severely off course with the plot, I didn't mean for Lily to end up at the place she is (you'll see at the end of the chapter!)**

**Sorry forthe chapterbeing short again, but they're getting longer! **

**Thanks for reading - it really means something**

* * *

**Previously on Wish Upon a Star…**

… _**We need to know exactly what has happened. Professor Dumbledore is on his way.'**_

_**Lily began to explain what had happened, which left another particular silence that she'd become much too used to.**_

_**The old Professor broke the silence with a grave voice. 'Lily, James, there is a lot to explain to you, with many answers. I am going to start from the very beginning.'**_

* * *

There was a slight pause as Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers before starting with his explanation.

'You both have very special powers, powers that no one but you have. There have been wizards and witches who have had powers for the same purpose, but the power itself is still unique. It changes according to the person and to the destiny. You together, have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord,' Dumbledore said quietly and slowly so the important words could sink in.

'Sir, is Lord Voldemort, the next Dark Lord?' Lily asked fearfully.

'Yes, he is, but many few know. We do not yet know who Lord Voldemort really is, for Lord Voldemort is not his real name.'

Both teenagers nodded their head simultaneously, with their faces completely blank and unreadable.

'However, this Dark Lord is very strong, and will be growing more powerful second by second. This is a world which is becoming no longer safe.'

'How do you know all this about us?' James spoke up.

'There is a prophecy about each of you, which is how I know about your power, James. In Lily's case, she has a sign. There is something very unique about her, and it is her eyes. You, Lily, have inherited this power, and the sign for this is emerald eyes. That is where the power lies. Once found, it can be used to vanquish the Dark Lord in anyway.'

'What do you mean used in anyway?' Lily asked

'I mean, the power can be emitted from any way out – eyes, hands, head movement. The power only lies in the eyes, it is then used for good…. or evil. That is a choice only you can make,' the weary professor finished gravely.

'You said that I inherited this power… but both my parents are muggleborn. It doesn't make sense.'

'That, Lily, is where you have been mislead all these years, but not by accident. Your mother is a pure blood witch. She also had the power you have, but she married a muggle, your father, and things changed. Dark supporters where chasing her for her power, for she was very powerful. Not many knew, no one was supposed to. It was like this her whole life through Hogwarts. When she met your father, the summer before her 5th year of Hogwarts, they fell instantly in love. She married him at 18, immediately after Hogwarts.

'The chase from the Dark supporters never died down, if anything, quite the opposite. She was going to go into hiding, but insisted against it. She claimed it wasn't fair for her husband. She hadn't told your father yet. Rose just never quite knew how to tell him. Each day that past became even harder. When she was 20, Petunia was born. Then, she decided to give up her magical life. She felt it to be too much danger to her family, Petunia was a squib, she knew as much, and so it was easier to make it into the muggle world because she didn't have to cover up forPetunia when she showed signs of magic. She had anormal muggle life, exactly what she needed to protect her family.She put the entire wizarding world behind her, cast memory spells, protecting spells, so many spells she lost track. She only kept in contact with her family, and her meeting with them was hidden, but that was what she wanted, just to protect her family.

'Rose gave up her magical past, which means she gave up on her true calling, or so she thought. She still kept in touch on the news in the wizarding world, to see if a Dark Lord rising. Then, she was pregnant with you. I had never seen her so happy. When you were born, you already had bright green eyes. Rose knew straight away that her destiny wasn't for _her _to defeat the Dark Lord, but for her to pass the power along to you, as it was yours. After a few hours, she began to have a high fever. Within twenty-four hours, Rose past away, but not without leaving you a letter, explaining everything you need to know.' Sadness and loss passed through the old man's eyes. It was evident on his face. He spoke so quietly and softly, he was barely heard, but his words were still spoken with passion.

'Where is the letter sir?' Lily asked, voice shaky with tears in her eyes.

'Your mother has always had a magical box. It has been passed down generation by generation to every one with the power. I believe you may have found it already.' Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes, yet no grin.

Lily thought back, and suddenly pictured the box she found just before she received her Hogwarts letter. 'Does it have a swan and emerald on the front?'

'Yes, I believe it does.'

'Then, yes, I've found it, but there isn't a letter inside it,' Lily, who was again perplexed, said.

'Immediately after she wrote the letter, she used a spell which enables the box to only give you the letter when you were ready for it. She always had her wand with her, even though she lived as a muggle. Like I said – your mother was a very talented witch.'

Lily now had full tears running down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I have to go,' Lily said and rushed out the room.

She didn't know where she was going, but just kept on walking quickly down the long corridors in her nightdress, wondering when they were going to stop.

She found a living room with no one inside it. Slowly she walked in, taking in the air of wealth around her. In the centre was a fireplace with armchairs situated around it with a coffee table in the middle of them. Sitting on top of the fireplace were pictures and a small pewter pot. Lily reached for the pot and looked inside. It was Floo powder, just what Lily needed. She took a pinch and threw it into the fire, watching the red flames go green. Carefully, as she hadn't done this before but had read about it, she climbed in and felt the strange sensation, saying the first place that came to her head.

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room," Lily stated clear and bold.

The effects she had read about did not take place. There was no dizziness, but instead the flames flickered violently and began to move in a strange spinning motion, until suddenly it stopped. Lily didn't understand what was happening, but the only place she had to go was Hogwarts. Stepping out of the fireplace, she got some more floo powder and watched the flames go green.

Once again but with a new address, she said bold and clear, "The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade."

Lily felt the ash flying around her as she arrived at her destination. Rubbing the dust out of her eyes and looking around the dark pub, she slowly stepped out of the grate. She noticed that people were giving her very odd and curious looks. Looking down on herself, she noticed that she was still wearing her nightdress. Completely humiliated, she rushed out of the pub, feeling the heat quickly rising to her cheeks. She looked around the little village of Hogsmeade and saw a fair amount of people bustling around – many of whom went to Hogwarts.

Keeping her head down in case by a miracle _someone _recognised her, she hurried to the sweet shop, Honeydukes. She had never shopped in Hogsmeade, but had walked around many times. After third year though, she went very rarely. She hated the thought that every one of her classmates had a friend to go with and money to buy things with. It made her fell like an outcast.

She quietly rushed to the back of the shop, and slid into the backroom. The redhead carefully slid down the trap door and rushed quietly through the cellar, crouching behind wooden crates whenever she heard a voice or noise indicating she might be found. Walking down the twisty and turning passageway, Lily caught her breath and felt a smile tug at her lips. She was home! There was no other place she'd rather be!

Lily reached the entrance to the statue of the one-eyed witch. Slowly she made her way through and crept behind the statue, making sure no one saw her in case anyone was around the castle.

Realising no one was around she made a run for the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't know what happened in the holidays regarding the passwords, but she had to take a chance and risk it. Reaching the portrait she was met with the well-known face of the fat lady.

"What do you think you are doing here Miss Evans? It's the summer holidays! Shouldn't you be having fun somewhere OUT of school? It's not only your holiday, but mine too!!!' The fat lady exclaimed.

'I'm so sorry! It's just that I left something in my dorm and I REALLY need it now! Can I PLEASE go and get it?' Lily whined, thinking fast on her feet for an excuse once again.

'Why are you in your nightgown dear?' the Fat Lady quickly changed the subject without even realising it.

'I was just going to go get dressed when I… uh… realised I left the top I was going to wear in my dorm somewhere!' Lily quickly said, smoothly changing the subject back to the fact she needed to get in.

'I shouldn't allow this, but as I have a soft spot for you, I'll let you in. You must be more careful with remembering your things! I've never had this before you know!' As the portrait opened, the fat lady added sternly, 'You have 10 minutes, I'll make sure you come back out or I'm getting someone to go fetch you – students are not allowed to be here in the summer.'

Lily froze on the spot, _Bugger, I didn't think about that! _'Don't worry; I'll be flooing home! I'll use the fire in the common room! It's much easier!'

'Ok then. See you in September!'

'Bye, and thank you!'

Lily walked into the common room and suddenly felt no longer home sick. She walked over and sat on the sofa. _Thank God I found that secret passageway into Hogwarts that one time. _She only then seemed to realise what she had just done. She had managed to escape from Potter Manor; sneak into Hogwarts as well as sneaking into Gryffindor Tower convincing the Fat lady she would be gone in five minutes. It would be impossible for her to get food, clothes and anything else she needed. She was effectively locked up. She couldn't use magic out of school because she was too young, and even though she was IN school, it wasn't school time and wasn't worth the risk of expulsion.

Lily fingered the wand in her pocket, feeling a slight urge to use it. Looking around the room, looking for inspiration, she saw a calendar. Today was the 21st of July. It was her birthday yesterday! Which meant that she was 17 and was able to do magic! Lily jumped up and immediately ran to her dorm. She lay on her bed and smiled up at the room. She was ecstatic! She had a home for the summer and never had to see her dad and stepmother again! The only glitch was to get around the school without anyone knowing.

After half an hour of thinking as to how she could carry on hiding here, she had finally though of an idea. Lily had cast a spell to make herself blend into the scenery around her. She was effectively invisible, but to make sure she was safe, she'd have to hide in the shadows whenever someone was around. She needed to get out the portrait without the fat lady knowing, which would almost be virtually impossible, so she transfigured a few tied bed sheets into a ladder, and then cast the same spell on it that she had on herself. Struggling, she eventually put the ladder against the wall outside the tower wall. Looking out over the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, Lily cautiously stood on the window frame.

Slowly and carefully she climbed down the ladder and made her way, attentively, into the castle. She tiptoed around and soon realised that no one was there apart from the ghosts. Her first stop was the library. Picking out a mixture of books, she snuck back out and into the hallway, transfiguring a dictionary into a bag, and then casting an inner-expansion spell and a spell for weightlessness on it.

Thinking short-term wise, she headed straight for the kitchens and bribed the house-elves to give her some food. Lily was shocked as to how much they brought her, but learning over the years that denying it would effectively leave them heart-broken, she took it all as well as convincing them to keep her secret.

Silently creeping back up to her dormitory using the well-transfigured ladder, she took all her spells off, and set out her books, bag and food on another girl's bed. There were numerous books, many of which were spell books – especially transfiguration. Lily thought that by having this she could learn new spells to prevent her from leaving the tower too often. Not only that but she needed to practise her transfiguration – Charms class was more her strong point.

Taking some food from the pile, she sat down and ate lots of it very fast – the eleven days of no food was taking quite an effect on her. Lily quickly wrote a short note to herself to read _Magical Stitch – The way to magic your own clothes in 1, 2, 3 simple steps! _She grabbed a novel from the pile and began to read it. After a while, Lily soon fell into a light doze, lying on her bed with the evening sun shining on her, looking just like an angel – reading always seemed to make her drowsy! : P

* * *

**Jay, Jenny's beta reader, grins at Jenny's enthusiasm. She says this is very good, and she hopes you all like this. She also says that Jenny's maths is slightly over-hopeful, but she still beat last time. 2,324 words, actually. This is what she's saying right now:**

**Jay: I was wondering what Lily's eyes had to do with the sixth and seventh HP books: maybe this'll be it!! XD And do any of you have any ideas about the HBP? Please tell me or Jenny, we soo want to know…XD

* * *

**

**Thanks Jay!!**

**Did you like the chappie? Well, review and tell me please!!**

**And btw, it's the computers word count not mine!! :P (I am bad at math though lol)**

**My other story - the true love calling is half way done, and if you haven't read it, please do!!**

**Knowing that people are reading my work really means something to me as i've been through a hard year and have lead myself to semi-depressed (i was too busy to become completely depressed), and knowing thatsome of you like it, makes me ESTACTIC!**

**It really does make me happy, so thank you**

**Lots of love and thank you so much for the reviews**

**Jenny**

**Xxxxx

* * *

**

**Please visit my Homepage --> www . freewebs . com / tiggerbelle  -- (take out the spaces)** **there's a web poll on it about who the Half Blood Prince is, and I'll be adding more pollssoon!**

**luv ya, **

**Jen x-x-x**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Wish Upon a Star 

**Chapter 6 (finally)**

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, I must apologise for it being so long. Although, it only feel like a few weeks for me! In reality it's been…:O since 28th of December! That is defiantly not acceptable!**

**Well, writers block I admit had taken over me. But now, I have written my new chapter and hopefully (fingers crossed) it is good. But I will never know if you guys don't review! So read on and review, it will make me oh so happy! ;-) **

Mr and Mrs Potter, James, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore all sat in deep thought around the kitchen table the following morning. It was pure silence; no one knew what to say. Shock still over took them from yesterday when the truth was finally spoken. Lily was still not found and neither of them had a thought of where to start. Where would she go in a nightgown and no money?

The silence was finally broken when Sirius suddenly spluttered out "HOGWARTS!" The rest of the table looked up at him as though he was a complete moron. However, Sirius was quite sure of his sudden outburst and was smiling as though he had just found the cure for the common cold.

"Sirius, what on earth are you going on about?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Lily! She's at Hogwarts!" Sirius said to the table as though it was obvious.

James raised one eyebrow and said to Sirius, "Why would she be there? Its closed in the summer holidays, and even if she did go there someone would bound to see her and send her back home.

Everyone but Sirius nodded along to James's sense. How could she be in Hogwarts? It seemed way too unlikely. The table carried on in thoughtful silence while Sirius sulked in the corner. Little did they know that Lily awoke that very second in her Hogwarts dormitory, achieving an incredibly surprising plan.

Ok, so this is barely a chapter, more like a beginning to it. I actually need to go out in about uhh 5 minutes so I ended it here and am posting it now so I can start a fresh chapter straight away with Lily. Hopefully that is. I might change my mind half way through :P

Your one and only

Tiggerbelle x-x-x


End file.
